


BLOODTHISTY

by Hermione_Malfoy02



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Malfoy02/pseuds/Hermione_Malfoy02
Summary: 》- Lo noté. Debo admitir que cuando Crowley me habló de ti esperaba a un chico que se viera realmente rudo- inicia- no un lobo disfrazado de Caperucita rojaStiles sonríe.-Vaya, me he ganado una reputación.- Me asustas- admite- No solo como protegido de Crowley sino por tu fama de cazador. - Stilinski parece consternado- en un año te ganaste el apodo de Bloodthirsty《
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 3





	BLOODTHISTY

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que ya está publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad, Hermione_Malfoy02.

No era su semana. Definitivamente no lo era. Los alfas. Deucalion llevando casi al borde de la muerte a Erica y Boyd salvándose casi de milagro a eso se le agrega la criatura extraña que estaba haciendo sacrificios y su padre en medio de todo esto.

Supuso que no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Noah había sido entrenado por un cazador, hay una mayor probabilidad de que Melissa saliera lastimada.

Pero las probabilidades son sólo campos imaginarios de que suceda una cosa u otra. No sabrás la probabilidad de que caiga un seis hasta que votes un dado. No sabes si saldrá un rey hasta que saques la carta y definitivamente no sabrás qué sucederá hasta que las acciones sean realizadas.

Su vida va en picada iniciando con él yendo al loft de Derek. Sabía que la probabilidad de rechazo era de un 60%. Aun así estaba decidido a ir, tenía que decirlo.

La cara de máxima confusión de Derek al verlo tan temprano fuera de su hogar fue épica.

-Será rápido- habla Stiles antes de que el lobo formule la pregunta.

Lo deja entrar, y Stilinski no puede evitar ver a su alrededor.

-¿Stiles? - pregunta. Puede oler el nerviosismo en el chico.

-Solo no te molestes- inicia- aún es complicado para mi entender lo que siento. Créeme estoy tan confundido como no tienes idea. Y la razón por la que vine no es para que te sientas obligado a algo ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que quiero lograr es evitar vergüenzas innecesarias. Así que por favor te pido, te ruego y te suplico, intenta no arrancarme el cuello porque...

-Stiles- dice enfadado

Y el chico se pone más pálido de lo normal

-Me gustas- suelta.

El silencio es incómodo. Derek no sabe qué hacer. Nunca tuvo que lidiar con algo así.

-Stiles yo... - traga duro. Y el joven sabe lo que sigue - Yo ahora estoy involucrado en una relación con...

-La profesora, lo se. Como te dije yo no... yo no vine a obligarte a algo. Solo tenía que decirlo. - Ambos guardan silencio. Stilinski se acerca a él y le tiende la mano. - ¿Amigos?

El lobo se ve confundido. Esperaba un drama, mínimo más insistencia por parte de Stiles.

-Amigo- asegura estrechando la mano que le ofrece.

No hay lágrimas, ni sollozos, solo una sonrisa diminuta en el rostro del castaño.

-Tengo escuela.- Hale sabe que es la forma de despedirse.

-Suerte- Es lo único que articula.

Y a lo mejor nadie lo note pero hay una grieta en el corazón desilusionado del humano

(...)

Jenifer necesita a su padre para un sacrificio. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué él?

Construyen un plan. Que podría funcionar, independientemente de todos los hoyos por rellenar. Confía en que su padre puede resistir o salir antes.

Pero no es así...

Nada está bien, su mundo se desmorona. Lo ve caerse por pedazos. Melissa y Chris salieron del lugar sanos y salvos, sin embargo su padre no corrió con la misma suerte

Intenta estar en calma solo que el hospital no ayuda con su olor a antibióticos

-Estará bien- intenta darle ánimos Peter.

Peter Hale y su padre habían iniciado algo, no tenia el titulo de relación pero se empezaba a acercar a ello.

Las horas que se sienten como siglos. Melissa viene y va al igual que Scott. Ninguno de los dos está cuando sueltan la bomba.

-Lo sentimos- dice el doctor.

El mayor de los Hale lo abraza. E intenta tranquilizar el ataque de pánico que se avecina, su corazón se estruja y lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse a Peter.

Ambos se quedan juntos esa noche en la casa de Stiles. No hablan, solo se hacen compañía.

No se presenta a la escuela hasta después del funeral de su padre. Hay un cambio, se aísla, solo habla con Peter y de vez en cuando Malia o Scott.

(...)

Ahora está débil, desprotegido y el Nemeton vuelve a Beacon Hills un farol para lo sobrenatural.  
Cae. Porque no hay nadie que lo sostenga. No tiene un ancla.

Nogitsune no le pide permiso para entrar, solo ataca sus recuerdos. Sus amigos intentan ayudarlo pero justo ahora se siente tan débil, tan solo.

Aun así Peter apoya a que se recupere. Logran separarlo del zorro. Eso concluye con la muerte de Alisson y la de Aiden.

Deja que una semana transcurra antes de hablar con su amigo. Las cosas parecen ir normal durante unos días.

-Lo siento- dice Scott- pero no puedo verte y evitar pensar en la muerte de Alisson

Stilinski lo entiende. A medias.

-Bien

Se aleja. No hay llamadas. No hay mensajes.

(...)

-Tienes que comer- Le regaña Peter

Stiles come a la fuerza. Están en un silencio abrumador

-No puedo- suelta a mitad de la cena - No lo soporto Pet

Él deja caer los párpados y asiente.

-Tu padre... - su voz se atasca - me dijo que llamaras a este numero si algo le sucedía. - Peter baja la cabeza mientras entrega un papel con los dígitos marcados - Creo que deberías llamar. Son tu familia por lo que sé. Puedes ir con ellos.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo probablemente me quede.

(...)

Lo piensa. Realmente lo hace y finalmente toma el teléfono mientras Peter no está.

-¿Noah?¿Cómo estás? - la voz es joven- ¿Estás bien?

Le tiembla la voz al contestar

-Papá dijo que marcará si algo sucedía. - se escucha como el chico se atraganta al otro lado de la línea

-Stiles ¿No? - Stilinski hace un sonido de aceptación - ¿Estas en Beacon?

-Si. - y por un momento está tentado a colgar- ¿Quien eres?

-Sam... Sam Winchester. Tu tío.


End file.
